


Steps of Calvary

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contemplating good and evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps of Calvary

Apart from being unfairly clever, L had also received a very, very good education while at the Whammy House.

Thus, the parallels did not escape him as he sat on the steps, feeling rain that was not cold but not quite as warm as his skin trickle down his spine, washing the feet of a traitor.

He wondered if he would get a kiss to go with the betrayal, then decided he didn't want it. That would make him regret things, and he didn't want to go out carrying wish-I-had's on his shoulders.

"How much silver did they offer you?" he whispered.

"What?" Light asked. "I didn't hear you."

"Nothing," L answered with a sad smile that he knew Light would not miss. "Just pondering the dichotomy of good and evil, that's all."

Light stared at him, then sighed. "It'll just give you a headache, you know."

L laughed, and ran his fingers along the arch of Light's foot, feeling him shudder involuntarily. "My head is pretty tough."

"I might have guessed."

And just like that, there was only the sound of rain and — if he closed his eyes — of far-off bells.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: washing the feet of Judas


End file.
